Empire's Day Off
by Killermaverick
Summary: It's a day off for the storm troopers! What will three certain Storm Troopersdo for their day?Chap. three is up!
1. Day off

Empire's Day Off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Hey, everybody! How about a story for Star Wars?

Chewy: AAAARRRRRRGGHHHHH!!

MS: You said it, Chewy! Anyway, enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Death Star...

" Hey Jack!". A stormtrooper was heading for his best bud. The trooper just sighed and

closed his book. " What is it, Rick?" Rick sounded excited. " Dude, you'll never believe

it! Darth Vader let us have a day off!" Jack looked speechless. " OMG!! Really?!" Jack

yelled, which was really out of his nature. " Yeah, man! He said, in quote: ' No Rebels

are spotted today, so everyone gets the day off.' End quote." Jack then stood up.

" Wow, that's really out of his nature. Oh, well. What do you want to do?" Jack

regretted saying that sentence. Rick already said the answer. " LET'S GO TO

DISNEYLAND!!!" "_ I would have thought that he would have said that._" Jack thought.

" Come on, man. We've been there..." he looks at paper, " 208 times." Rick then spoke

up. " 207. That time we crashed into Sears doesn't count. Anyway please?"

" No." Jack said.

" Please."

" No."

" Please."

" No."

" Please."

" No!"

" Please."

Shuddup!"

" PLEASE!!!!!"

" ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, WE'LL GO! JUST SHUDDUP!!!!"

Rick was dancing with joy. " _Brat..._" Jack thought.

" Let's go!!" Rick yelled as he grabbed Jack, and

headed for the docking bay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Well, there you go! Sorry it's short, but i'm at somewhere, and i'll leave after dinner. Please review!!


	2. Taco Bell

MS: Hey, everyone!! My first chapter of Empire's Day Off turned out to be pretty good!! Thanx for the reviews!

Jack: Hey, who are you?! ( Points blaster at me.)

MS: Uh, I'm the author of the story. Please don't kill me!!

Jack: Oh, you're the author? Okay then, keep up the good work!!

MS: Uh thanx. ANYWAY, enjoy!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Come on, Dude, let's hurry!" Rick was pulling on Jack's arm so much, Jack thought he was trying to

tear it off." Alright, quit pulling me!" Jack then pulled out an ion blaster, and shot Rick with it.

(NOTE: Don't worry, anybody! If you watched episode 4 of Star Wars, you'd know that the ion blaster

only knocks out people, and deactivates droids.)

Rick was knocked out on the floor. Also, some sort of

sticky substance was coming out of his helmet. Jack nearly gagged when he figured out it was his

slobber and snot mixed together. ( Sorry if I grossed anyone out.) He then dragged Rick into the ship,

careful not to touch the slobber coming out of his helmet. Just when he was about to close the door,

another stormtrooper came to them.

" Hey, guys!" the stormtrooper said. " Oh, hey Bob." Jack said,

a bit lazily. " Hey, where are you going? And what's that coming out of Rick's helmet?" Bob asked,

eyeing the ooze coming out of Rick's helmet. " Okay, 1. we're going to Disneyland, and 2.

you don't wanna know." Jack said.

Bob was filled with excitement! " Hey! Can I come?!" he asked,

excitingly. " I don't know. We're all set up and----" " If I come, i'll help out with Rick." Bob said.

Jack thought for a moment, looked at Rick, and grabbed Bob by the leg, yelling " Get in!"

The three then took off.

" Uuuuuuggggghhhh..." Rick got up, alittle wet. He saw the stuff all over his armor. He then looked at

Jack. " Hey Jack, what happened, and why am I covered in this weird goo?" He asked, looking at the

goo. Jack sighed. " Well, I stunned you with an ion blaster----------" "What?! Why'd you do that?!"

" Because, it seemed like you were trying to pull my arm off when we were getting on. Now go get cleaned up."

he said.

Rick mumbled some things, and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Rick then came out,

as shiny as a nickle. In fact, when Bob( who was piloting the ship) looked at Rick, he covered his helmet

yelling, " I'm blind!!! I'm blind!!!!" Jack had to jump out of his seat and take the controls so that they

didn't crash into anything.

Jack was now piloting the ship. Bob and Rick were playing Texas Hold 'em( good card game).

Just then, they heard a grumbling sound so loud, it could make a rancor monster's roar pale

in comparison. When they found the source, it was Rick's stomach. " I just realized, I'm

hungry." he said sheepishly.

Jack sighed again. " Well, it will be a while before we get

there, so we'll stop by someplace to eat." Bob then stood up. " I vote Taco Bell!!"

Rick did the same thing. Also, there was a Taco Bell right there

( Don't ask me how they

have a Taco Bell in space because I don't know.) " Alright, Taco Bell it is, then." he said.

they then stopped the ship, and got in. Little did they know, that someone was there

for revenge.

" Hey, Marc, isn't that Rick over there?" the stormtrooper asked. Marc then looked

behind them. It really was Rick. Big time coincidence! Well, not really since tacos

were Rick's favorite food. Marc then clenched his fist. " Yes, Greg, I believe that's

Rick."Marc despised Rick.

_**Flashback**_

Rick was at the pet shop, feeling sorry

for the cats in the cages. " Aaaaaaawwww, poor kitties." Then, without anyone looking,

he opened the cages, yelling " Be free!!!!!! Be FREE!!!!!!!"

The cats ran right by Marc. He was

allergic to cats. His head then swelled up so much, he broke his helmet.

For weeks, he was called, 'airhead' and ' balloon man'. He swore he'd get revenge

on Rick.

_**End Flashback**_

Now was his chance. He saw Rick's order on the counter, getting ready to be delivered.

Then, Marc snuck up to the tray, and put some food poisoning in the food.

He then snuck back to his seat. The waiter then got the food, and delivered it to

the customers.

WHen Rick got his first bite, his face turned green, and then he rushed to the bathroom.

Jack and Bob saw Marc and Greg laughing their heads off. Jack came up to them.

" Okay, what did you do to Rick?" he demanded them to answer. They just kept on laughing.

" I just got my revenge on Rick, that's what." he said. From the bathroom, the four could hear

Rick repeatedly puke. " UUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" This only made the two laugh harder.

Then, Rick came from the bathroom, holding his stomach.

" Are you better?" Bob asked. "Yeah, I think i'm be-----" Rick was cut off with gagging.

Then, he accidentaly puked on Marc. He got up from his seat. " Rrrriiiiiicccckkkk..."

" Okay, we should run. " Bob said, scared. The thee then paid for their food, gave

Rick and antacid, and put the ship at hyperspeed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS" Uuuuuugggghhhhh. I'm so tired I could sleep on my keyboa------( fell on my keyboard, asleep)


	3. Pitstop

MS: Hey Guys! Sorry, no inside info this time. But nextime! I promise!

Also, Sorry about the messups. I was tired at the time. Well, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pitstop

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three storm troopers hurried into hyperspace so they could escape Marc's rage.

When they thought they were far away from him, they got out of hyperspace. " Man, Rick,

Marc is gonna kill you when we get back." Jack replied, a bit nonchalantly. Rick sounded excited

and upset. " Hey, it wasn't my fault! It came out by suprise!!" While Bob was driving, he heard

some weird noises from the engine. He checked the status, and then sighed. " Hey guys,

we need to make another pitstop. We're almost out of gas."

Jack then sighed. " Rick, do you have a map?" Rick then appeared happy.

" Yep, here ya go!" Rick then gave Jack a map. Jack looked at it, and appeared irritated.

" Rick, I meant a map to the nearest gas station." Rick then just looked down. " Oh, I thought you

meant a map of Disney World."

Bob then laughed heartilly, then took out his

own map. " Don't worry guys. I brought an extra." Jack then patted Bob on the shoulder

(and on Rick's head saying it's ok.), and took the map. " According to this,

the nearest gas station is up ahead." They then drove up to the gas station.

They stopped at Texaco. Jack then said something to Rick and Bob. " Hey

guys, i'll fill the tank up and everything. You just stay put, and PLEASE, try not to make a mess."

He then got out of theship. The two just stood there. " Uh, Rick? What do you wanna do?" Bob asked.

Rick just shrugged, then a thought came to him. He then went to a

cabinet and pulled out a jar. He was saving this trick for Jack, but Bob would do.

He then walked happily to Bob. " Hey, Bob, want some peanut brittle (Yum!)?"

Bob then looked happy. " Sure." He took the can, and opened it expecting

peanut brittle.

But instead of peanut brittle, several springy snakes came out of the

can. Bob then fell to the floor, lucky not to have a heart attack. " HAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Rick kept on laughing about

the joke. Bob then got up, angry. Then, he became calm, with his own little trick.

" Hey, hey, Rick. No need to be like that." Bob then held out his

hand. Rick then had a guilty face. " I'm sawwy.", he said in a childish

way. He then held out his hand so they could shake hands. However,

Rick got a little suprise.

As soon as he touched Bob's hand, he got a

sudden shock, and fell to the ground. He was twitching like crazy while

Bob was laughing his head off. " Payback!", he yelled triumphantly.

Rick then got up, and got a chair. " Boy, Bob, you look tired.

Do you wanna sit down?"

Bob then looked confused, but took the offer. " Thank you, Ri-" he was cut off

by a disturbing farting sound. When he looked in his chair, he saw that a whoopie

cushion was in it. Rick was on the ground, laughing.

He was about to go to the

bathroom, until a bucket of water fell on him. He saw that the bucket was placed

on the top of the door. He turned around and faced Bob. Lightning was forming

between the two (I know, a bit anime-ish.). Just then, they both yelled something

at the same time. " War!!"

As soon as the war ended, the two had stattic, water, eggs, and

toilet paper all over them. They both looked exausted. Rick then looked

over to Bob. " How about we just play Mario Kart?" Bob agreed. They both

got cleaned up, Rick then pulled out a Nintendo 64, plugged it up, and they both

began to play.

Bob was being Yoshi, while Rick was being

peach. Bob was staring at Rick in a weird way. Rick

then noticed the weird look. "...what?" Bob didn't

say anything.

They then began playing. They chose the

Mushroom cup. They already finished Luigi's Raceway

with Rick in 1st place, and Bob in 2nd. They then

went to Moo Moo Farm. _Five minutes later..._

They were on the final lap. Bob was way in the front.

" Victory is mine!!" He THOUGHT this, until a red shell

came and hit him. Peach, Mario, and DK came racing

by him.

" YYYYEEESSSS!" Rick exclaimed with victory.

Bob just stood there in awe. By now, he wanted to wage

war against Rick again. However, he kept his temper.

_Ten minutes later..._

It was the final track in the final lap.

They raced along the desert, avoiding the train at

the same time. They were coming up to the

finish line each with victory in their eyes.

Just then, however, a spiked shell came and

hit both of them.

Toad then came racing up, followed

by Bowser. The two were in awe. When they

finished the cup, Peach was in first, Yoshi was in second.

and Toad was in third. For the rest of the time, they played

Go-Fish. Just then, Jack came back. " Hey guys. Sorry

for the long wait, but business was booming today.

So, let's go." The three then flew off towad Disney land.

Return to Top


	4. Author's note

Hey guys. Listen, i'm very sorry, but I cant make any more stories or chapters for a while. Right now, I caught something,

and it's unbearable. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to wait a day or two.


	5. Finally!

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry for the extremely long wait. I've just been busy lateley. For instance, I moved again. And to our favorite house too. WHOO!!!!! Anyway, enjoy!!!

Rick: Whoopie!!!! (runs around like an idiot. Suddenly spots a small, gray, handheld device that reads DETONATOR.) Hey, what's this?

MS: Wha...? NO RICK DON'T!!!!!!!!

Rick: (Pushes button.)

(KABOOM!!!!!!)

MS: (cough) (cough) Well...en...enjoy the..the story...(falls down out cold.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three were now flying through space going to Disneyland with determination of not stopping. While Jack was driving, Bob and Rick were playing Halo Actionclix (good strategy game). " Alright." Bob said. " I want my Spartan piece with the Brute shot to fire at your Major Elite piece." He then rolled the die. " C'mon, get an 8, an 8..." However, lady luck was not rooting for him, as it landed on 4. " Crap." Bob said. " My turn!!!!!" Rick yelled. He thought for a minute (Jack: Wait a minute, Rick thinks?). He then said, " Okay, I want Master Chief with the Spartan laser to shoot at your Spartan with the brute shot." At that, he rolled the die.

" C'mon, I need a 6 or more. C'mon..." It appears that lady luck likes Rick, as it lands on 8. " Wha?!" Bob said in shock." Whoohoo!!!! I won!!! I never won anything in my life!!!" Rick said in joy. He began to prance around the room with joy. However, he then got in the way of Jack as he was driving. " Oh for the love of...dangit Rick, get out of the way!!! I can't see!!!!" However, as soon as Rick moved, Jack saw that they were heading straight into an asteroid.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(crash)

(5 minutes later.)

The three were now on the giant asteroid, pointing their thumbs, showing that they wanted to be picked up. Right behind them, their ship was pretty torn up, beyond repair even. As soon as they got of the ship earlier, Bob had to hold Jack down from mauling Rick. Right now, they were sitting on their luggage, waiting for anyone to pick them up. Rick was asleep, Bob was playing Super Mario Bros. (MS: What the?! Where'd he get that?!), and Jack was doing the thumb gesture.

Suddenly, a space taxi stopped in front of them. At first, they were overjoyed, but that was before they saw inside the vehicle. Inside they saw a creature that was terribly frightening, and resembled the Loch Ness monster. (No offence to the Scottish mythology.) " Would any of ya care for a ride?" The creature said in a Scottish tone (once again, no offence)._ " Let's see, stay marooned on this asteroid for who knows how long, or get on a ship with a guy that looks like he'll kill us in our sleep."_ Jack thought. With great reluctance, he, Rick, and Bob got on the taxi.

(15 minutes later.)

" Yeah, sure, ma wife thinks I should get a job as a taxi driver, but then I said ' Ey, I ain't no pansy!! I'm gonna join tha Empire!!' I tried to, but there was an accident later on that I was 'supposedly' responsible for, so they banned me from the Empire corp." The strange creature said. As they were flying, the creature was telling them about his life finding a job. " So what happened?" Rick said with interest.

" I'll tell ya wut happened. I was responsible for head of engineering for one of the star destroyers. But the thing is, I forgot to grease the gears in tha engines, so when we tried to speed up from hitting that large asteroid, heheh...ya get the idea." The creature said. " No, I don't." Rick said, confused. The thing sighed.

" What're you, stupid? We crashed!!! They must have forgotten to add that thing to the clipboard though, because I definitely did not see anything about greasing the engine!!! And tha next time I see sum sort of smart alec come up to me and say anything was ma fault when it clearly wasn't, I'll strangle his little, weak throat!!!!!!" The creature yelled as he gripped his wheel. Seeing this, the trio gulped in fear. Suddenly, they stopped.

" This is ya stop, now. Don't talk to strangers, and stay away from tha chili dog stand, if ya know wut I mean, hahahaha!!!!!" The creature laughed. " Uh, yeah, heheheh, thanks for the ride. C'ya." Jack said. As soon as the creature left, the three sighed. " Glad he's gone." Bob said, obviously relieved. " I don't know, I kinda thought those stories were pretty funny." Rick said. " Hey!! The only story we're doing at the moment is us going to some theme park." Jack said. Suddenly, he uses his hand to knock on what sounds like glass for a window in the direction of the author. " And you!!! I know you're watching!! Heck, you're making all this stuff happening to us!! You better have this story over and done with soon!!!" With that, the trio left the place they were at, leaving a grumbling author.

( In the park.)

So far, the three were enjoying themselves. Jack was on a calming boat ride through space, Bob won every game he came across, and Rick was riding on the Flying Dumbo ride for the 12th time.

With Jack:

" Aaaaaahhhhhh..." Jack sighed as he was leaning against the side of the boat. So far, they were going along side a large nebula which was the color of the Bahama waters. " Man, this is relaxing. There's probably nothing to stop me from seeing this view..." Suddenly, three people ran up to him, showing that they were rebels. " How did the Empire know that Disneyland was our secondary base?!" One of the rebels said. " Who cares!!! Just shoot the guy!!!" The second one said. " ...Exept that." Jack said with a groan. Suddenly, he got to a large table on the deck, and kicked it to its side, forming a large barricade.

" Fire!!!!!" The third one said. Suddenly, there were blasts everywhere coming from the deck of the ship. The barricade wasn't that strong, though, as some shots were getting through the barricade. " _I need to get out of here and warn the others."_ Jack thought. Just then, he saw a life boat, and got a good idea. He pulled out a thermal detonator, activated it, and thew it over the table. " Grenade!!" One of the rebels said. As they dived, there was a large explosion. At that, Jack ran to the lifeboat, got on, shot the ropes holding it, and fell into space, sailing back to Disneyland.

With Bob:

" Haha!! I won again!!!" Bob said as he won yet again at whack-a-mole. While the losers left grumbling, he received his what, 1000th prize that day? " Haha!! I'm so good, no one can beat me!!" He yelled as he held all of his prizes in an ENORMOUS bag. As he was walking by, he saw yet another challenge: a shooting gallery. " Heh!!! This aughta be easy!!" He said to himself as he walked up. " Step right up folks!! Try to hit all 150 targets!! Nobody leaves a loser!!" He then turned to Bob.

" How about you, good sir? Would you like to try?" Bob smirked. " Definitely." He gave the money, got the gun (the gun only shoots paintballs.), and began to fire. The crowd was amazed at his accuracy. He hit every single target without a miss. " Haha!!! I win!!!" Bob said, cheering. " That's right. You win. Your prize.." Bob gets handcuffed as several guards came up."...Is a nice little jail cell." Bob was greatly confused. " What?!" " There's only one force with soldiers trained that well, and that's the Empire. You're under arrest." However, as soon as he said that, a large life boat came up and crashed into the ground, knocking the guards off balance.

In a minute, Jack came out of the ship. " Hey Bob, you alright?!" Bob looked relieved. " Yeah. Thanks alot, Jack!!" Just then, more guards came up, being led by a captain. " There they are!! Get them!!!" The guards then opend fire. At this, Jack and Bob hid behind the lifeboat. While behind the lifeboat, Jack shot the handcuffs off of Bob's wrists, and handed him a pistol. So then, the battle continued. " We should contact Rick!!" Bob suggested. Jack agreed, and pulled out a flare gun, and fired. " Let's hope that Rick gets that."

With Rick:

" WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Rick screamed with glee as he road on Dumbo. As he was riding, he saw a flare flying into the sky, and, as he looked harder, he saw the Empire esigma on it. " _Oh, no!! Jack and Bob must be in trouble!! Looks like I once again have to save the day!!!_" Rick thought. Just then, however, he saw the ride stopped, and three rebel soldiers got into the dumbo behind him.

" There he is!! I knew there was something weird about him when I saw his I.D.!!!!" The other rebel slapped his face with his hand. " That's because his I.D. has the Empire esigma on it idiot!!!" Just then, the ride started, and flew high into the air. " Fly, Dumbo, fly!!!!" Rick said as he kicked and hit the Dumbo replica. But they were in the same flying position as the Rebels shot at them. " It seems like you need help Dumbo!!!" He then looked at the beams connecting Dumbo to the machines.

" These beams are stopping you from flying, Dumbo!!!! I shall set you free!!" He then shot at the beams, and he was sent flying into the air, and landed in a tent on a hovering comet. As soon as he landed, he got out, and found out it was part of the rebels secret base. ( Gasp!!! Rick found out omething?!) As he looked a bit further, he found a chest with a weird glowing light around it. Sorta like the Holy Grail. When he opened the chest, he found...

A suitcase.

AND when he looked on the side of the suitcase, he found that it said, ' REBEL TOP SECRET INFORMATION.' " Sweet!! I'll just take this, and leave with the guys!! He got the suitcase,failing to see the ' Empire traps' sign, and went out the tent with only one problem.

He doesn't have a ship.

As he traveled along the comet, he tripped, hit his head, and fell down a hill, rendering him unconscious. When he woke up, he found a weird, indian-like glowing guy in front of him. " _**Oh, great Rick, in order to leave this evil realm known as 'Disney Land', you must find the ancient pendant, use it's ancient powers to destroy the rebellion, and save the entire universe!!!!!" **_Rick looked at him weirdly. " ..._**Or just take that information to the death star with your friends.**_" " Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." RIck said, understanding. " But, I don't have a ship." Rick said, losing hope.

" Oh, don't worry about that. You can borrow my Porche." The spirit then used some sort of handheld device, used it, and a large, porche-shaped ship pop up. " Wow!! Thanks spirit!!" Rick said. " Don't mention it." The spirit then disappeared, leaving Rick with the porche. " Time to go!!!" Rick said as he flew off to his friends.

Back with Jack and Bob:

" Man!! We're pinned down!!" Jack said as they continued the battle. " Where's Rick when ya need him?" Just then, a large porche-like ship appeared. " You called?" Rick said as he opened the door. Overjoyed, the two then walked into the ship. Through the crossfire, the ship (miraculousely) made it out. As they were flying, Jack went up to Rick. " Hey Rick, where'd ya get the porche?" Rick smiled. " A spirit came and gave it to me when I was on a comet."

Jack just looked at him. " Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Jack said. A few hours later, they made it back to the deathstar, where the battle of Endor was currently occurring. As they got in, the captain congradulated them, and asked that they open the case. They complied, opening the case...

only to find a large bomb.

With only 3 seconds left.

3

Rick?

2

Yeah?

1

You're an idiot.

0

( Boom!!!!)

(MS then closes the book he got from a random place.) And that's really how the Empire lost the Death Star.


End file.
